


Mujabee

by Hipsterian



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Jaehyo loves tea4, M/M, Minhyuk and Jiho love to gossip, Mujabee AU aka Coffee Shop AU, crackship, floweryboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Jaehyo is late for work and he can't have his usual cup of tea. Luckily there is a new coffee shop right in front of his office (a coffee shop named Mujabee with a lovely barista working there).





	Mujabee

**Author's Note:**

> Jinwoo and Jaehyo are both flowery boys so, why don't ship them together? I think they look lovely as a pair and since I love them both, this story was born (to indulge myself with pretty boys loving each other). Also, Minhyuk should hire Jinwoo, Mujabee's sell will top the sky.
> 
> Anyway, random thought aside, English is not my native tongue, as you can appreciate for all the suicidal grammar I have. It's messy, I'm sorry, I'm trying to improve. So a little help would be very much appreciated.   
> Comments and rotten tomatoes are welcome!
> 
> Thanks for your time reading this! I hope you are having a lovely day!

**What can I do for you?**

 

When he opened his eyes this morning, he was already late, the sun up in the sky coloring his room in shining gold and hues of red, its gleam unveiling his skin and the frown of his sparkling, sleepy orbs.  

There was no way he could get his favourite tea and be punctual for work at the same time: the clock showed ten to eight and by then he should be already at the door (instead he was still in bed, stretching over the mattress like a kitty, his hair a mess of curls and his eyes fluffy and brown, even full with sleep deprivation from a long session of playing games until late at night and that now he is fully regretting, they shined under the first strokes of sunshine, beatifically).

He is only three streets away from his place and he is already feeling the lack of theine (his body is stiff and he needs to drag his feet - it's going to be a hard day).

Under the wind, his wet hair, unstyled, drop tears that wash away the tiredness of his face and that shimmer like diamonds, catching the shadows of a lost rainbow. Not aware of how beautiful they look wetting his flesh, he wipes them away, his rough hands rubbing his cheeks and he feels like crying (it’s only his second week in this new office and he can’t be late, even if that means that he will be grumpy and pissed off and, most definitely, falling asleep over his desk and listening to his bossy boss Woo Jiho nagging at him non stop for wasting his nights playing online instead of resting like the responsible person he should be). Despite his messy looks and pronounced dark circles under his, otherwise, jewelry orbs, though, Ahn Jaehyo stands out with a face that models would be jealous off and a heart that carries honesty, sincerity and too much love. Even if he usually doesn't care about what to wear, he can put the office worker style and bring it to a new level (people say that even while fishing, with a ragged shirt and knee-wellies all along, he is still beautiful, the deepness of the ocean painting his skin with salt and dreams).

When he finally reaches his destination he checks his phone and sighs, content: not only he is on time but there is a new coffee shop right in front of the building he works in and it promises all kind of beverages to keep him awake all night long. Without any hesitation, he steps into this new place named “Mujabee” and that feels like home (filled with the sweet aroma associated with all the things he likes the most).

The local is nice and fancy and recent inaugurated (there is that aura around that talks about newly furniture that is so clean and spotless), the sun soaks the wooden floors and tints with golden all the surfaces and the workers features; soft music fills the air and some people are rummaging around and it smells like sweets and pastries and the sour aroma of teas and coffee beans all blended together to create a harmonic mixture that suits the place perfectly, the peaceful ambiance only break with the sound of the coffee machines spreading its taste across the room, drowning Jaehyo's tongue and he has to knit his eyebrows in a momentary disgust).

Behind the counter, taking the orders there is him and, instantly, he catches his interest. If Jaehyo considers himself a handsome man, he becomes a blurry spot next to him: innocent smile and eyes that traps the light, features crafted by an artist and he is lovely beyond words and songs and his heart skips a beat once he asks him what he wants to drink (his voice is soft and mellow and Jaehyo thinks that, if he sang he would sleep well all night) and, since then, his chest shrinks in an agonic way that makes his hands tremble and his eyes follow him around.

In the tag name placed on his stripped navy apron that embraces his waist like a lover, it can be read the name “Kim Jinwoo”. Jaehyo smiles softly at the recollection and tastes the way the vibration rolls between his teeth; the air comes out under the form of a spell and he is left staring at him openly (the girls working there staring back at him and he feels uneasy as if been naked).

Working is long forgotten; he sits on the table next to the window and peeks at him serving, preparing coffees and pastries and checking the receives and tries to memorize the way his voice fluctuates between sweet and caring and kindness. He stares at him curiously, trying to get the best out of the five minutes he was there, dropping thoughts that taste like honey and that cover his name which is already embedded inside Jaehyo's skin.

It is not love, he tells himself later on, his head collapsed on the desk, a pile of papers waiting to be typed on the computer, the screen flashing beams that hurt his eyes and, as a soundtrack, he can hear Jiho’s nags and complains because he is lazing around (but he can’t help it; his mind is filled with the moments shared with Jinwoo and he daydreams about kissing him, about feeling the flesh of his lips, entwining fingers and staring at his starring eyes). It is not love because he just met him and he only knows his name (and yet he feels completely enamored).

Maybe it is love. Maybe he is only infatuated (Jinwoo is pretty and precious and shines and makes the best tea in town, he overheard his boss, Minhyuk, saying that the other day and, somewhat he totally agrees). Maybe he is curious to know more about him and, like this, he is drawn to Mujabee day after day until Jinwoo knows by heart what he will order.

He uses it as his alibi, his excuse (that the drinks there are the best rather than admitting that he is captivated by the person making them). Jiho doesn’t push whenever Jaehyo suggests to go grab a coffee and lets himself been dragged and ignored (and Jaehyo sits still, surrounded by women who look at him as if in love, expecting far more than what he has to offer - Jiho laughs openly at how puzzled Jaehyo is every time one of them musters the courage to ask him out, at how startled and shattered his answer is and the way his cheeks blush adorably). Jiho observes him looking entranced at the cashier and knows what he feels (because he has felt that as well, even if that's another story, he cheers and roots for him as his best friend).

Mujabee becomes his favorite place to go and hide, a matching drink that tastes like heaven ordered only to hear him talk and it's not home yet but it feels close to it (whenever he hears him the sky opens and the stars fall to cover him). He goes there enough times to memorize all the curves and the corners, the names of everyone and they all know what he will order and the sound of his footstep (and it is as if owning the good side of things).

Summer hits hard and the tea in front of him is steamy, heated up to the boiling point and Jaehyo stares at it burning the palm of his hand. Jinwoo, passing by with a tray of cookies, smirks at him, his eyes sheen alive and he is transmuted.

“Jaehyo-ssi, you should have asked for an iced one” he says, gently, smiling with a hue of blush tinting his cheeks (Jaehyo’s ones imitate Jinwoo’s and his hands shake enough to drop half of the cup’s content over his shirt. It burns and leaves a dark, dirty mark that smells like cinnamon and spices).

“I think he is a bit dumb” comments Minhyuk, coming where they are to cover Jinwoo on the cashier while he runs to find a wipe to clean the mess. Jinwoo laughs softly at the remark and, by hearing that sound (like angels singing) Jaehyo forgets completely about the insult he has received (Jinwoo looks lovable whilst smiling like this, while eyeing him tenderly and Jaehyo feels a pang in his heart, a knot being tied inside his veins and his blood is drained, all running to his cheeks, blurring his mind with images of him making Jinwoo laugh again).

Jaehyo is expecting Jinwoo to handle him the wet cloth to wash out the mess he has created on his own skin (it stings and he can feel the steam coming from under his shirt and he is unsure if it’s because of the stain of tea or if it’s because of the thought that is running wild in his head) but, instead, it’s one of the girls that work there and that is always flirting with him the one doing it (she places the wipe carefully and cleans it as well as possible, apologizing for something she hasn’t done and peeking at the translucent bit that she is creating and that reveals his toned abs).

Unsure and a little dejected, Jaehyo lets the girl clean it with flustered feelings while watching Jinwoo glancing over the patch of revealed skin (his pupils twinkle like fireworks and his cheeks are heating up in pink but, this time around it doesn't feel like been exposed but wanted, appreciated in a way that isn't dirty as how that girl is eyeing him right now).

It’s ok, he thinks later that night, to let the memory replay under his eyes; the way Jinwoo has looked at him as if desired, burning ashes ready to ignite a fire and Jaehyo doesn’t know what to make out of it but he dreams about wanton hands dancing on his flesh and touches that can melt his bones.

Jinwoo doesn’t believe in love (this is Minhyuk’s thing, he is the one falling over and over and been miserable all the time), so he is sure that the growing feelings that are pilling inside his heart are something new that he can't comprehend. Something new that Minhyuk, mockingly, likes to call been in love with a client (a client who loves hot tea in the middle of summer and to flirt with all the pretty girls, smiling at them instead that at him and Jinwoo is sure that, whatever these emotions mean or are, he has nothing to do with someone as entrancing as Ahn Jaehyo).

Normally he doesn’t flush red at the sight of a bit of exposed skin but today he feels enchanted, fascinated (Jaehyo’s tone is so clean and he is so fit and perfect and amazing and wonderful; he has to stop the running thought about running his finger over them, drawing there with love and care). He tries to keep himself busy but his mind keeps on returning back to that moment when the tea splashed his shirt, betraying what was hidden under, hot cocoa, far more appealing than it, far more pleasant to taste than any sweet (his tongue twists in desire and his blood boils the same heat as the hot tea he has spilled earlier over his own mind).

Minhyuk finds this moment brilliant to tease him about, he throws comments and remarks about what had happened with Jaehyo as if amusing himself (because Jinwoo is flustered and wants nothing but his boss to shut up, which only makes the teasing more pleasant for Minhyuk, who enjoys far more the way Jinwoo's hands tremble, ashamed, than anything else, telling him to confess his feelings because he believes Jaehyo is on the same page so they should write down now their story before it becomes too late - and leaving behind traces of something that once happened to him, sadness veiling his eyes).

Jaehyo doesn’t come the next day or the day after and Jinwoo feels burdened (he thinks that he loathes him and he misses him so very much, thorn between going to visit him where he works or staying anxious with Minhyuk, who looks equally stressed and uneasy as him). It has been a few months since they have opened the coffee shop but Jinwoo feels as if an eternity has passed when Jaehyo is not there ordering his habitual drink, sitting next to the window and allowing all the girls to look shamelessly at him (he smiles at them and takes Jinwoo’s breath away).

When Jiho comes over Jinwoo mutters the courage to ask him about Jaehyo (it has been a full week without a single peek of him and Jinwoo is going crazy thinking about all the scenarios, all the possibilities where Jaehyo dislikes him, hates him and doesn’t want to drink tea anymore due to him). The truth, though, is far more pleasant to hear (Jaehyo is on holidays at Busan, fishing and Minhyuk waists no time to tell Jiho that Jinwoo is also a son of the sea, that he was once the Prince of Imjado and that, like Jaehyo, he likes fishing a lot - it is only half a lie because since moving to Seoul Jinwoo hasn’t touched a fishing rod but his boss exposes him as he wants and Jiho nods, taking the bait).

For a moment Jinwoo lets go of his worries and expects the joy of seeing him again, soon (but as much as he is looking forward to it there is that tingling feeling beating inside of him and that hurts and that is a reflex of all these girls Jaehyo likes the most). He is not in love anyway so, why does he feel like this, as if oxygen was lacking and his head spins at the same pace as his name sounds.

Maybe it is because he knows the answer to the pang inside his head that beats at the sound of his voice and that draws his face on the ceiling, carrying it everywhere. Maybe it is because, in the end, it is love and Minhyuk is right. Maybe he fancies Jaehyo more than he wants to believe, thinking about kissing him and holding his hands, sharing the taste of the same drink and counting the stars that shine on his eyes.

For the first time ever, being in a boat, far away from everything doesn’t bring him any ease. The waves swing the ship he is in and lulls him but he can only hear Jinwoo’s voice asking him what he wants to order, he can only see him, even if he stares at the sun (because Jinwoo shines brighter, he is more precious than any other star). He feels reckless without Jinwoo around, he needs him to settle down, to be grounded like the roots of a coffee tree in a land that is unknown but loved, fated; he can’t sleep because he recounts the freckles covering his features and dreams about caressing his skin.

When he comes back to Seoul (the boot of his car stuffed with fishes he is proud of) he runs to Mujabee (his heart grows fond and cups all the feelings he has stored for Jinwoo only). He brightens up at his mere sight and, this time he doesn’t wonder, he doesn’t ask to the stars, he asks him directly just before hearing the traditional “What can I do for you?” that greets him every time he comes over.

“Date me”.

“Sure”.

Minhyuk comes over dragging Jinwoo out with the promise that he is no longer needed and to enjoy, fingers finally entangled together and smiles that are twins.

From the window of his office, Woo Jiho smirks at the view of Jaehyo and Jinwoo (he spends the rest of the evening on the phone gossiping with Minhyuk). 


End file.
